User talk:Loleil
hey you Sorry about the delay on the art i was gonna show off on my user page but i've been really busy with my family, not to mention i'm playing DA:O again with my second noble character, still female of course ^__^ Anyway, I've just started the pic and i'm currently trying to find the best pic of Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor(the shoulder guard details are hard to see) but maybe with a few days i should have it up. Talk to you later! <(''<) *lol kirby*--Cybil24 (talk) 00:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :No problems, there's no rush . 01:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Starting Discussions I know this sounds stupid but, how do you start a discussion? --Drewk82 (talk) 01:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well firstly it depends on what sort of discussion you want to start. To start a forum discussion... #Go to the forums #Click which category you'd like to post in #Write the title of your forum post in the white box at the top of the page #Click the gold "Add new topic" #Type your message #Remember to sign your post with four tildes ~~~~) #Click "Save Page" (which is on the light grey bar near the bottom of the page) #All done :To start a blog discussion... #Click the blog tag at the top of your user talk #Click the create blog link which is located at the bottom of the sidebar and the bottom of the page #Type title and message #Save #All done :Hope this helps, if not let me know what information you need . 03:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) RPG by blog post Hey Lolie, interested in trying to do the RPG in message board format by blog post? If so, peek at my talk page and user blog there and let me know. Ozena Lyn (talk) 15:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Question about Signature Hi Loleil, I wanted to know how one can customize their signature. I understand that there is some coding involved but how can I even get it to be a different color?--Fantasyeve87 (talk) 01:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :It can be formatted anyway really; I can make one for you if you wish. Just describe what you want and it won't take long. 01:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You can check out the code I use here and Tierrie made up a bit of how-to . I think a good way to get started is to find a signature that you like and tweak it to your desire, but like Max, I'm happy to try and create one for you if you like . 03:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) question about the dlc out in july will this new dlc have trophies on it as well???Myrlyn1968 (talk) 08:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) warrior guide Would you know of any warrior guides? thanks. :) thank you! I have to admit I have spent a lot (A LOT) of time browsing this wiki, and since currently you are as much the face of it as anyone else I will personally thank YOU for making it such an awesome place! See, that's what you get for sending me a welcome note. ;P So thank you for the welcome and all your hard work! :D --Kaispan (talk) 06:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) question about the vendetta trophy what do you need to do to get this trophy?? i have the other 2 trophies and i have beat this dlc but i was just wondering how to get this last trophy any help you can give me i would be happy to have thanks ~~myrlyn1968/7/7/10~~ The Golem of Redcliffe I think the Circle Letter was actually a codex entry, but I put it as an item just to avoid confusing the codex transformer. If you've got any problems with the new pages, etc let me know. I just wanted to document the leftover shale stuff in Redcliffe Village. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 00:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :No problems at all. I find cut/altered content quite interesting so am happy to have it recorded, though I might start a "Cut Content" category for them. 00:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Contributions removed by other users Hello, I'm new to DA Wikia and submitted an external link in the Rogue article a few weeks ago. It lead to a guide I wrote for this type of character. Someone edited the page and removed the link without even talking about it or giving reasons. What am I supposed to do? Put it back again? --Érudit (talk) 01:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's still there. 03:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Leliana's Song I disagree with your recent changes. Usually, the most popular subject has the unspecified title; however, I think it is hard to claim one is more know than the other. If anything, the song has the advantage. Perhaps Leliana's Song should be a disambiguation page, with Lelianas Song (DLC) and Leliana's Song (soundtrack) as relevant pages. The DLC hasn't even been out a week, and you are assuming more people are going to be looking for it. 03:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Historically DLC has been a very popular subject and to me the song is a borderline article, with not a huge amount of pertinent information, if you want to continue the conversation on the talk page you can do so, but I'm happy with my decision. 03:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Just dug up some figures. The DLC has had 31,380 hits. The song has had 15,920. This is despite it being created six months earlier and possibly getting some hits due to its previous name. So I find that convincing that it's significantly more popular. 03:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, but I was wonder if you know why somebody deleted my comment on the Talk:Specializations#Only_a_Point_To_Spend. It's the only edit I've ever made and it makes me sad. I would revise it but I don't know why it was changed. (talk) 07:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Leliana's Song Spoiler Tag Max and I are having an argument here and I'm developing an issue with the arbitrary, non-collaborative way he makes decisions at times. I invite you to step in with your diplomatic presence and adjudicate the disagreement. -Vim- (talk) 01:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Vim, I've seen the discussion, but I'm not feeling the best today, so I want to make sure my mind is focussed before offering my thoughts. 01:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I can totally empathize. :) -Vim- (talk) 01:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Of course I would like to help. It took me very long to find a website about dragon age. Any help you need just right me a not sarah123--Sarah123 (talk) 07:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Uploading My Warden's status I know it may actually sound stupid and noobish.....but how can I upload this image (which everyone seems to have) with my warden and his decisions....? Thanks a lot for tolerating my foolish question...LonelyRanger (talk) 10:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC)LonelyRanger Thanks! Yeh i have really just started using the fourms :) it did help (PinkOldShoes (talk) 11:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC))12:19 12.07.2010